


The Jedi Order... Reborn

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Star Wars Setting, Eventual Romance, F/F, Jedi Kara Danvers, Knotting, New Jedi Order, Omega Alex Danvers, Omega Maggie Sawyer, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Rey and Finn have rebuilt the Jedi Order, now new Jedi Knight Kara is on her first assignment to Geonosis to find a Jedi Holocron left by a former Jedi.But her rapidly growing feelings for both Omega's Alex and Maggie complicates matters and she finds herself in the path of a New Sith Warrior calling herself Lady Savage.Can Kara rise as a Jedi Knight?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The Jedi Order... Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first attempt at a Polyamory story.
> 
> Never written one before and I really wanted to try it.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.

The storm had passed, the war was over and the Jedi order was restored, Rey stood by and watched as her students of her Jedi Academy meditated in front of her, Rey circled them with her hands behind her back “Breathe… reach out” she instructed, her students followed her instructions, Rey closed her eyes and she exhaled a heavy sigh when she saw one of her students reach his hands out, memories of Ahch-To returning to her mind, she remembered making the same error when Luke began to teach her.

Ripping a small tuft of grass out from the ground, she walked over to the small boy and ran the pieces of grass across his hands, the boy gasped “Miss… I feel it… I feel the force” he bounced, keeping his eyes closed, Rey looked up and saw the force ghost of Luke standing with Yoda, Anakin and Obi Wan Kenobi, all of whom were chuckling as they watched the scene unfold, Rey then gently tapped the young boy’s hand who yelped and he whined “Miss!” he whined.

“Reach out with your feelings” Rey instructed, taking his hands and she placed his hands on the floor of the training temple “Now… close your eyes again” she instructed and she got to her feet “Breath” she whispered, “Reach out and feel the force” she said, her students obeyed and Rey folded her arms and smiled, looking up at the force ghosts of the Jedi before her, Rey nodded her head as one by one the ghost of the Jedi that came before her faded away from sight, Rey continued to circle the students with her hands behind her back and instruct them on meditation, she missed Finn though… the Resistance was still hunting the remnants of the First Order.

So she was left alone with her students, soon the roaring of the Falcon flying overhead brought a smile to Rey’s face, looking to her students Rey nodded her head “Okay students… that is enough for today” she said, the students rose up and bowed to their master before making their way back to their quarters, Rey went out onto the landing platform as the Falcon’s ramp lowered, Chewie made his way down the ramp and he growled softly, Rey breamed as she wrapped her arms around the Wookie before pulling back, Poe walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug and she smiled into the hug.

Soon though Finn walked down the ramp and beamed, Rey beamed as she gazed at the former Stormtrooper and her lover, walked to Finn; Rey leapt on him, wrapping her arms and legs around Finn tight, Finn wrapped his arms around her tight and held her close, kissing her passionately as Rey kissed back, their tongues duelling in each other’s mouth’s, Poe looked to Chewie “Why doesn’t she greet us like that?” he asked.

Chewie nodded and growled before they walked away, the Jedi training temple served as both the New Republic headquarters and training grounds from the new order of Jedi that Rey was creating, Rey offered to train Finn in the way’s of the Jedi, after she had reunited with him on the Falcon and she felt the force strong with him, she knew he would make a great Jedi so she trained him, trained him in the ways of the Jedi arts with the help of her former Master Skywalker, Finn held her tight, still wearing that same leather jacket Poe gave him, the first thing he owned since leaving the first order, the 2nd being the lightsaber hanging from his belt, releasing Rey from the kiss that left them both panting, Rey and Finn made their way down the steps and back inside the training temple “So… how are the students?” Finn asked.

Rey smiled to herself as she and Finn walked back hand in hand towards their quarters “They are doing well, I’ve never seen anyone pick up on the training that fast” she said “And nobody threw up on me during lightsaber training” she said with a smirk.

Finn playfully glared at his girlfriend “I had an upset stomach from the food” he replied before pouting and folding his arms.

Rey chuckled “It was my fault… you did try to warn me” she admitted “I just didn’t expect you to force projectile vomit in my face” she shuddered, Finn whined as he buried his face in his hands, Rey set hers and Finn’s lightsabers onto the work bench and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders tight “Now, no need to be like that… I’m just teasing” she said, wrapping his arms around her waist Finn kissed her and Rey moaned as she wrapped her arms around him tight and held him close, soon Rey broke the kiss “Come on, we best get an early night, you’re taking over training in the morning” she said, Finn nodded his head and soon he and his girlfriend lay down with their arms around each other tight and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

The following morning Rey was walking the halls as the greeted Lando, Poe, Chewie and R2-D2 before heading into the training hall where the kids would be training tonight, Rey smiled as she looked at Finn dressed in his Jedi Robes with his hands behind his back, the younglings with their lightsabers in hand, gripping their lightsabers tights, all of the younglings were wearing the helmets with the blast shield down and following their remotes.

Finn looked at Rey and smiled at her, Rey smiled back as she focused on the youngling before her, she watched as one of the younglings was standing still not even focused, the remote was circling her but she wasn’t even moving, her helmet was off and her lightsaber was in her hand but inactive, she was trembling and her lip was quivering, Rey looked at Finn confused and he nodded his head as he made his way towards her, Rey had noticed the girl before, she was trembling in her meditation class yesterday.

Finn sighed heavily “I’ve tried getting her to talk to me, but she won’t” he said.

Rey nodded her head “She’s scared” she said, they had found the young 14 year old girl homeless and alone on Coruscant, no family, nobody taking care of her, Rey knew what it was like to be alone and afraid, looking to her lover “I’ll take care of her, you finish the lesson” she said.

Finn kissed her cheek and he went back to aiding the students of the new Jedi Order, Rey walked to the young girls side and she smiled “Hello there” she said as she kneeled before the young girl “Want to join me for a walk?” she asked.

The little girl nodded her head “Yes Master Rey” she said, soon Rey took her hand and led her outside, the little girl looked scared “Am I… Am I in trouble Master” the little girl asked as she followed Rey outside.

Rey smiled “No padawan, you’re not in trouble” she replied as they sat down on the grass “But I sense you are afraid” she said,

“I am Master Rey” the little girl replied as she looked up at Rey.

“What are you afraid of?” Rey asked curiously.

“I heard others talking about the Sith, talking about the Dark Side… and” the little girl lowered her head “I don’t want to become like that” she said.

Rey smiled as she took the little girl’s hand “That will not happen little one” she said “Do you want to know how I know?” she asked.

“How master?” the little girl asked curiously.

“Because I can feel the light inside you, you are strong and courageous and you are strong with the force, you can be the greatest Jedi the galaxy has ever seen” Rey took her hand “There is no need to be afraid, you’ve seen so much darkness living on the streets and you never let it break you” Rey said.

The little girl smiled “Kara” she said.

Rey looked confused “I’m sorry” she asked.

“My name… It’s Kara” she said as she brushed a strand of her blonde hair from her face, Rey beamed “I’m Rey” she said “Now… I believe it’s time you finish your lesson” she said, Rey and Kara walked back inside and Kara returned to the training hall, and under both Rey and Finn’s supervision Kara finished the training, Rey and Finn watched as Kara slipped the helmet back on and activated her lightsaber, the other students had finished the lesson so right now is was just her alone in the hall with Finn and Rey.

Rey smiled proudly as she watched Kara blocked the remote’s blaster rounds with ease, Finn pulled Rey into his side and together they watched as Luke, Yoda, Anakin and Obi-Wan watched from overhead.

11 years later:

25 years old Kara stood in the old/new Jedi Temple that was once the Imperial Palace under Emperor Sheev Palpatine during the first war between the Empire lead by the emperor and Darth Vader against the rebellion, Rey and Finn chose to rebuild the Jedi Order on the very ground where the Jedi of old once stood and where most had fallen, Rey and Finn thought it was a fitting place for the new Jedi to rise, Finn and Rey made their way into the Jedi chambers and Rey smiled, both looking slightly older after 11 years, Rey’s hair slightly greying at the sides, looking at Kara with a smile Rey pulled out her lightsaber and motioned for Kara to step forward, Kara smiled as she turned and faced them, walking up to them she kneeled on the floor and bowed her head.

Rey activated her lightsaber, the green blade rising from the hilt and a soft hum, Finn spoke up “We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the force has proclaimed” he said, it had taken him a while to find the Formal Jedi Knighting ceremony, most of it was erased by the first Imperial droids during the era of the Emperor and the Empire.

Rey nodded her head as she slowly brought the lightsaber close to Kara’s shoulders “Kara; By the right of the council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi Knight of the New Republic” she said and her lightsaber deactivated, Kara rose to her feet and Finn spoke up “Kara, your first assignment as Jedi Knight is to retrieve a Jedi Holocron left behind by a former Jedi of the old order” he said before handing the Nav co-ordinates to Kara, Kara bowed to the Jedi Masters and she left the Jedi chambers leaving Finn and Rey together.

Kara made her way down to the space port where she began looking for a ship to take her on her journey, she looked at the Nav c-ordinates that led her to Geonosis, walking to one of the nearby light freighters Kara made her way to the lowered ramp “Hello” she called, there was a spark from behind her and a woman was knocked onto her ass, pulling off her goggles the woman looked at Kara “Oh uh… Hi” she greeted.

“Hi… I’m looking for the owner of this light freighter” Kara said as she looked at the woman with a smile.

“Oh course… It’s me” the woman replied as she got to her feet “Maggie Sawyer, I own this ship with my wife Alex” she said.

“Nice to meet you” Kara replied “I would like to hire you and your wife” she said.

Maggie smirked “Oh really” she said as she folded her arms “A Jedi with a poly kink huh?” she asked.

Kara squeaked as she immediately back-peddled “Oh no… I mean… I just… Oh force open this ground and swallow me whole” she whined “Allow me to rephrase this” she said “I would very much like to hire you and your wife, to take me out into space for an assignment” she said.

Maggie smiled “How much are we talking about?” she asked.

“10’000 credits now to take me there, plus another 10 when we return to Coruscant” Kara offered.

“20’000” Maggie whispered as she looked at Kara “I think we can handle it, where are we heading?” she asked.

“Geonosis” Kara answered as she remained professional, a knight for the new Jedi Order and not at all checking out Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie looked at Kara stunned “Whoa… are you sure?” she asked “Geonosis had a long-standing alliance with the First Order and the Empire, apparently there are still remnants of the First Order still there” she said.

“I am positive” Kara replied “I have a mission that needs to be carried out” she said.

Maggie sighed heavily “Okay, make yourself comfortable” she said as she motioned to the ramp “And please forgive the mess, my wife is a slob” she apologised.

Kara chuckled “Sounds like me” she said before handing Maggie the 10’000 credits before making her way up the ramp.

Maggie went back to working on the ship when Alex returned “Who was that?” she asked as she handed Maggie the parts she had picked up.

Maggie looked at her wife “A Jedi knight… she’s hiring us to take her to Geonosis and back” she answered.

Alex looked at her wife stunned “Really?” she asked.

“Yep, 10’000 there and another 10 to bring her back” Maggie answered.

Alex nodded her head “Then I best tidy the ship up” she said.

Maggie chuckled “I wouldn’t worry about that, she said that she was messy like you” she said.

Alex smiled “Well then, I had best introduce myself to out new passenger” she said before walking up the ramp.

Kara was already sitting cross legged on the floor meditating when Alex arrived “Oh, I’m sorry” Alex said apologetically.

Kara smiled as she nodded her head “It’s okay, no need to apologise” she said as she got to her feet “Kara” she said as she bows respectfully to Alex.

Alex smiled “Alex” she replied reached out and took Kara’s hand “Welcome aboard and I apologise for the mess” she said.

Kara chuckled in response “No need to apologise to me… I’m just as messy” she admitted.

“Well I hope my wife’s flirting didn’t make you uncomfortable” Alex said.

Kara simply laughed “It’s okay, to be honest it wouldn’t be the first time I got involved with 2 women at once” she said “Back when I was 19 I got involved with 2 women that were commanders on a republic cruise” she admitted.

Alex’s mouth dropped open “Wow… I thought Jedi’s were not allowed romantic entanglements?” she asked.

“That was the Jedi of old, the new Jedi is more lenient when it comes to pleasures of the flesh and romantic entanglements” Kara replied “So long as the students are taught at a young age the perils of love and the pain it can cause” she said “But it wasn’t love between Commander Lena, her wife Commander Sam and myself, it was just sex” she admitted before grinning cheekily “You have no idea the kind of stuff those 2 wanted me to do with the force” she said.

Alex blushed “Oh wow” she stuttered.

Maggie walked passed them with a smirk “I wouldn’t mind finding out” she said as she made her way to the bridge.

Alex blushed “Well… Uh… I’ll just… you get comfortable” she said before running to the bridge.

Kara smiled as she sat down and got comfortable, closing her eyes as she began to meditate.

Her first assignment as Jedi Knight, of course she had been on other assignments with Jedi Master Rey and Finn, one of those assignments being on a republic cruiser where she met Lena and Sam, she didn’t let her lust interfere with her duties, as a Jedi Padawan she kept her mind focused on the task at all times.

Now her first… lone assignment as Jedi Knight.

With 2 Omega's.

The Force was with her indeed.

But Kara was curious, she sensed both Maggie and Alex were both Omega's and yet they were married to each other, it was rare to see.

She had met 2 married Omega's only once before now and that was Sam and Lena.

Now all she had to do was hope that neither Maggie nor Alex went into heat and sent her into a rut... the last thing she needed was to get distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here we are at the end of the chapter/
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Coming next - Feelings and Darkness: Kara's journey to Geonosis with Alex and Maggie makes it difficult to meditate between Alex and Maggie flirting with her and both Omega's scents, Kara arrives at Geonosis and searches for the holocron only to find herself walking straight into a trap as she runs into the final Sith Warrior; Lady Savage.
> 
> Please be sure to leave your comments, I would really love to read your thoughts and ideas about this story.
> 
> All my love to all my lovely readers
> 
> Emily.


End file.
